Dandelion
by Mrs. Flamer
Summary: For they were nothing but flowers, frail and gentle, but also resistant to horrible events: Timelessness intertwined with meaning and beauty.
1. Dandelion

**AN:** Oh, God, I swear it's my fever speaking because in no hell is this shit good. I should review myself for uploading something as terribly cliché and OOC as this… Owait, that would be strange.

Why did I upload this? Because a lot of people seem to think that I think of myself as the perfect writer, or they think that concritters need to upload awesome stuff. Screw that, you can be contented with this piece of garbage instead.

More explanation at the end because I don't like long beginning AN's.

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Yarrow – Healing – Amu Hinamori<span>

If there's anything special about Amu, it is that she possesses a mental sharpness which enables her to be cognizant of her loved ones who are in trouble. Whether it be a silent scream of loneliness or a forlorn smile, she'd notice the problem immediately. Her voice as she speaks to them is always soft, but never pitiful. She's not one to lie, not one to cover a person with a warm blanket simply to soothe. She speaks with confidence, a trait of leadership that is adored by most, and she knows that people put their trust in her. She doesn't solve the problem or bear the weight of it on her own shoulders, but she offers unseen courage, the kind that one requires to search for the solution themselves.

For her, it doesn't matter who the person is. It could be an absolute stranger and she would still lend them a helping hand. People who know her admire her for this, usually in silence, as Amu shies away from unneeded attention. She demands the spotlight with every breath she takes, but she doesn't want to have it.

She has had her own share of troubling events, and she has been through so much uncommon happenings. Through all this she has found true friends, all of them with their own saddening pasts, and even one, special person who has won over a place in her heart which was previously untouched. He is the most scarred one. But as she comes closer and speaks up loudly, it is clear that she holds a deeper power, not just one of bravura, but also one that heals others.

Pain might never disappear, and scars will always be visible (even those that aren't), but the pureness of her actions can lighten up the fear and hurt of others. She is Amu Hinamori, bearer of the lock and carrier of the sole light in the dark.

Daffodil – Uncertainty, unrequited love – Kairi Sanjo

During the complete twelve years of his existence, Kairi had always been levelheaded. There was almost nothing that could change the blank look in his eyes aside from his older sister. Some called him a nerd, others said he was emotionless, and as he entered the Guardians to replace the former Jack, he was even admired by some for his smarts. But besides a small, barely apparent smile to thank those who complimented him, there was nothing that could betray the feelings he had at that moment.

Then she came into his life. And for once, his calculations made no sense at all and he was lost in words despite having an overly wide vocabulary. He had met a lot of people in his life, observed and analyzed how they worked and why they acted like that up to the point that some would call him an expert in human behavior, but she had been the only exception to that. When he awaited for her to smile, she would get angry, when he thought she would give up, she would only show even more courage.

Nothing he had noted about her was true. Nothing her files said was true. When he had asked the King, he'd laugh and tell him to wait the slightest bit longer. He was smart, the King had told him, he would discover her pattern soon enough.

And so, he too, had the faux confidence that he would, indeed, find out the key to her secrets. Yet every encounter with something new had shown a side of her that he didn't know. Up until the point that he barely could keep tabs on her anymore. That's when he realized that, unlike other specimens (as he viewed most humans), she was completely different. He never got bored of her.

So when he saw her with boys that also had an interest in her, his heart would clench and his cheeks would heat up. For once, he didn't know the answer to the weird feelings he had. Thus, he asked around and around and tried to decipher all the phrases said until only one possibility remained. He was in love. He had loved her for days and weeks and months without even knowing it himself. Kairi vowed to her that he would come back for her heart when he was a proper man, but deep down, he knew that she had never thought of him like that.

That's why he only planned to come back at the point that the empty feeling in his heart and the uncertainty that clouded his soul had left. Unrequited love hurts, Kairi found that out as early as twelve-years-old when he discovered that he wasn't as immaculate as expected.

Buttercup – Childishness – Yaya Yuiki 

Before Tsubasa, Yaya had been the most important person in the household. So when her mother gleefully told her that she was pregnant, it felt like her world was caving in. She knew the definition of those words, she knew that her mother had something growing inside of her that would soon take away the attention that was previously only hers.

She lunched at her mother's belly with her bare fists, trying to hit the thing inside, hoping that it would cease to exist and leave her and her family alone. It wasn't the most thoughtful decision she had made, and it certainly caused a lot of shock to quake the house, but she had felt like it was the best thing to do and she always followed her gut.

Her father had been absolutely perplexed before he yelled at her to go to her room and pray that nothing was wrong with the kid. She had cried, a lot, and hoped and wished that the baby wouldn't survive her hitting. Her mother had, after a visit to the hospital, knocked on her door gently around dinner time. She wasn't angry at her daughter, she was only mad at herself for spoiling the girl so much. When Yaya didn't answer, she pushed the door open and sat down on the bed, noticing the red eyes and tear stains.

She had sighed, and explained that not a lot would change. She had to grow up a little and learn how to be a big sister, but she was still their daughter and she was still loved. In exchange, Yaya had tied her hair in two pigtails and started to talk about herself in third person. Candy replaced food and pink was once again her favorite color.

When Tsubasa was finally born, she had acted as mean as she could to it. She insulted it and refused to take care of the baby. She refused to even act as if her brother existed. He was completely unwanted in her eyes.

She was being selfish, she knew, egoistic and naïve and immature. But she was still a kid herself, and being childish had always been a part of her style, even before the baby. Sure, it had worsened, but she didn't really care. Maybe later she would find out that the baby wasn't that bad, but for the moment, she loathed it. Yaya was childish, but she didn't care.

Mullein –Good-natured – Tadase Hotori

In times of desperation, there always has to be one person to fall back to. Someone that is supportive and domineering, but with a gentle attitude. He has to be likeable and regal, and his smile needs to be as intoxicating as pure poison. He needs to be able to win over people and show them the worth of his opinion, never to be run over.

That person is Tadase, as fitted he is a true King. He lacks a true crown of gold and rubies, but he makes up for that by being himself. Always nice, always caring. Everyone liked him from the moment he walked into the school, led by his so-called brother, and that fact didn't even change after all those years. He's more complex than he looks, and his grief and thoughts are deeper than most may think, but he never lets them show.

With a smile on his face he reads stacks of papers full of complaints and questions, and after that he still makes time for his friends and family. Even those that don't know him personally have respect for who he is and how he acts. He has felt more pressure than anyone else, and people always expect him to be perfect. Even his closest friends wonder sometimes how he could possibly handle all that, but he does.

He smiles kindly at the people who pass him in the hallways and waves gently at his fan girls. His friends laugh at his actions and pat him on the back, inquiring on his ability to keep doing that. He chuckles heartily and tells them that he isn't acting or anything, he's just being himself. At this, the girl of his dreams giggles and states that this is true. Tadase is good-natured, sometimes too much for his own sake.

Hibiscus – True beauty – Nagihiko Fujisaki

There's nothing more graceful than a trained woman dancing around on a classical track. Despite the fact that she, is actually a he. He is called Nagihiko, although he was raised as Nadeshiko. He dances as elegantly as a woman, and the way his face is small and pointed and his hair up all high and mighty, nobody would even think of a gender bend going on.

His mother has raised him well; and comments roused from the entire room as he ended the dance with a deep bow. He loosens his hair from the ponytail that it was in and elicits all kinds of responses. With his hair like that, it is almost undeniable that he is male. His mother runs over to him and scolds him for it, saying that he is much better off as a girl. He laughs at this and leaves the room, the hairband left on the wooden floor.

He doesn't want to be called elegant or gorgeous, he doesn't need such things to be accounted to him. He wants freedom, something that may be the thing that gives him that one piece of mystery that makes him all the more irresistible. That doesn't mean that he wants to throw away his female side, because without it, he isn't whole. He loves dancing, being one with the rhythm of music, his hips swaying along with no disturbances aside from the occasional clapping from a watcher. But he is also entranced with basketball, being able to turn and circle and feel as if the ball is part of him is one of those things he enjoys doing.

When he asks his friends, who till shortly didn't even know his true gender, they tell him that the beauty he has isn't the gracefulness he has as a girl, or the handsomeness he holds when being male, but the passion he has while doing the things he loves.

At this, Nagihiko decides that he truly is beautiful.

Amaryllis – Pride – Utau Hoshina

The moment she was born her fate was already clear in everyone's eyes. Just like her famous father and talented brother, she would have a future in music. Her instrument wasn't expected – most thought she would continue the legacy as a violinist, but instead she chose her vocals. Day after day she would sing to her brother's tunes, smiling all along the cheerful or heartbreaking sounds.

When they grew older and her father was nowhere in sight anymore, she would no longer sing in pleasure and her brother would no longer play his violin to cheer her up. Her mother was barely considered one, instead of taking care of her children, she left them to live at a friend's house. The blond boy was a dear in all aspects, but his family hated their guts to the point that they both had thoughts about running away. Neither ever did, instead living with the pain and regret.

The memory of music had been tainted, and soon enough she was scouted by the man who married her mother. Her voice was no longer there to help others, instead ruining all dreams possible. She didn't want it, but she didn't do anything against it either. Why would she? She had been through a lot herself, so what did she care about others, it wasn't like they ever tried giving her hope.

If there was anything about her that was noticeable, it was her determination. Her reasoning wasn't that correct (somewhere deep inside, she knew better) , but she wanted to become famous. She wanted to earn the respect she deserved from her brother and mother, she wanted her father to come back and stay at their side, and she wanted the smirk off of her step-father's face.

So when she met the people she would one day call her friends, she felt insulted at all sides. What did they think? The pink-head tried stealing her brother's affection, the childish girl constantly nagged, the blonde acted like he knew all about her, and the brunette barely younger than her tried acting like an older brother. She didn't like them and she never would, was what she'd told them so many times before with a huff.

And yet they started to grow on her, and everyone in the group gave her the courage to really go for her dreams, without the help of an evil company. True friends is what she calls them these days.

She may be one of the most prideful woman alive, but she has a heart of gold that is almost unseen by the world.

Daisy – Innocence, faith – Rima Mashiro

A girl born in riches is said to be blind to the horrors in the world. That is not always true, especially not in the case at hand. Most say that she is coldhearted, but she knows what goes on everywhere, and she cares. Some dare to talk about her behind her back, gossiping that she has never had anything bad happen to her before. She snorts at this, quite unladylike, while another servant brings her a drink.

Unlike most can say, she has been kidnapped before. Simply because of the fortunate circumstances in her family. Her parents do nothing but fight, and she has been branded as the cause far too many times. When she told them of her dream, becoming a comedian, they laughed at her, telling her that it wasn't realistic at all and that she should simply throw it away. It is not her fault that her personality seems rotten, it is the fault of all those that had doubted her before.

So when she met a girl cloaked in light, she was cynical to the possible outcome of the situation. But the said girl forced her way through the growing barricade that the blonde was unaware of, and they became something alike to friends

Before long, she couldn't live without the girl anymore. They were now, according to her, best friends, and they would stay that until they both died. When someone else came in to steal the girl away from her, she would do her absolute best not to make it happen. If there was anyone who needed and deserved that light, it was her. Sharing was a word she didn't understand.

Faithful as she was to the pink-head, she was soon scolded for her lack of independence. It wasn't meant in a bad way, and she knew this, and thus she decided to become a better person. And she did. She followed her dreams, and let the walls down for other people. If it wasn't for the girl helping her, she would've never been able to do it.

Even after all the time that had passed, this was still the reason for her innocent following of the pink-head. They had faith in each other, faith that the blonde didn't even know she had.

Gardenia – Luck, joy – Kuukai Souma

Having four brothers constantly ready to tease you, it was a wonder that he was even able to smile at all. And yet he did, always. As if he was some kind of light bulb he constantly shone, quickly becoming an inspiration to anyone watching him. Whether he was in class, or with friends, or on his own playing soccer, he would always have a bright smile on his face, ready to take on the complete world.

Sports had always been important in his life; he was an energetic boy and he needed the exercise, was his excuse when others asked. It was not the complete truth, he simply liked doing such things. Some said he was overdoing it, and that he was an injury waiting to happen, but that never bothered him. Even when he did have a disability, he would still go on. He never looked very far into something, anyway, he rashly acted and apologized for his actions if they were wrong, but he didn't even think back on them.

For him, making mistakes was always a possibility, but it was never in his priorities of concern. He caused others to grin, smile and giggle, but that didn't mean he didn't do it himself. He always had fun doing the things he did, whether that was something he wasn't particularly good in, or something he was almost professional in. And if he accidentally broke a window in the process, he would show his trademark smile and apologize for it… Or flee away at high speed.

When others felt down, he would cheer them up by taking their mind away from it. This could go from trailing them behind him in an attempt at running, playing some kind of game with them, or, occasionally, having a meaningful talk with them. He was a role-model without being one, a person that cared as much for others as for himself.

He was one lucky boy to be able to have that much fun every day, and he knew that all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As I said before, I'm almost completely sure that the characters are OOC. If you were planning to leave a review, comment on that instead of saying 'guud stry' or something similar. I want more trustable opinions since my brain is currently saying 'fuck you I'm in pain leave me.'

Um, about the flowers. I know absolutely no shit about flowers whatsoever (what the fuck do I have with themes, anyway?) I got my information from the internet and this could very easily be wrong. My mother has studied flowers but I didn't feel the need to explain what I was doing with such information while being sick as hell, so I never asked her. She has a million books on flowers, but I have no clue whether their meanings are in it, so I never checked those, either.

Did anyone notice I didn't even use a dandelion? I'm not sure what those meant, either way.


	2. Extra

**AN :** Because I didn't want to upload only one of those, I decided to add Yuu and Yukari to the list too. This one is mostly for **candycloud8** (I still need to answer to your PM, I know) who is an amazing reviewer for the simple fact that she tells the truth. Thank you for doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion<strong>_ Extra._

* * *

><p><span>Cyclamen – Goodbye, resignation – Yuu Nikaidou<span>

He had never been good at it, saying 'goodbye', that is. When he was still part of Easter, a company that had wrapped its limbs tightly around him, he had said the word for the first time in his life. Never did anything taste so utterly bitter on his tongue as when those words left his mouth. The woman in front of him, the only one he'd ever loved, had stared at him with cold eyes. He still shivered at the memory of those gentle eyes turning harsh like that.

It wasn't his plan to lose her like that, but their beliefs had become his beliefs. He wanted the representation of his dreams back; his only real friend. At that point he didn't realize what kind of outcome those words had, and he didn't had the time to care either. Their ways had become his ways, he needed to be a true comrade of the business.

Kids, those were the little creatures that had shown him his wrongs. They had done everything to their utmost power to save him, and that was what they did exactly. But even if he was alright again, that didn't mean that others were. The woman that he'd loved (and still did) was trapped in their cage too, only because she didn't want to let go of him.

That day he said the word for the second time in his life. It had freed him from everything and it gave him the courage to start with a new chapter in his life. And he wouldn't have that chapter without her by his side. He did his best, together with the children that he was indebted to, and in the end it wasn't for nothing. He had her back and he would never leave her again.

He had said 'goodbye' to his old life, and that was the third time he uttered that word, and he wouldn't do so again. He had the woman of his dreams by his side and he wouldn't let go of her anymore.

Carnation – I'll never forget you – Yukari Sanjo

She slammed the door shut with a previously unseen ferocity. She felt the need to cry, but she couldn't. There was something stopping her: the fakeness of everything that had happened. She just couldn't believe that he would do something like that to her, why would he? They'd been happy together for such a long time without any problems, they were even thinking about marriage and then suddenly… He decided to break it off without a real explanation.

She didn't know what she'd done wrong, and when she asked, she didn't get a reply. He had changed his number, moved houses, and none of his friends knew what he was doing.

But she wasn't a dumb woman, she was far smarter than most knew. Using all the resources at hand, she finally found out where he worked. Easter. She had heard of the company before, it did all kinds of things and basically ruled the complete economy. Why would he want to work there? He wanted to become a teacher, she knew, not some sly business guy.

Information about Easter was scarce. No one wanted to answer her questions, seemingly afraid of something, while others were only able to tell her basic stuff. She already knew those. One of the people that she'd questioned had told her to apply for a job there; finding out about something was always easier when you were part of it. So she did. Using her education and large resume she was quickly able to get a position as manager of some new talented girl.

Soon enough, they had corrupted her.

But somewhere, in a small part of her mind, he always remained. Whatever happened, she wouldn't forget him, not after everything. She'd love him forever.

Dandelion – Happiness – Ikuto Tsukiyomi

From the moment he was born up until a late part of his life, he'd always been unlucky. Therefore, when he was called a 'black cat' by others, he didn't mind. It was the truth, wherever he came bad things happened to him; to his sister; to his mother; to his friends. It was better if he'd just stay away from everyone and everything, was his final conclusion on the case.

When he met her, that phrase didn't seem to have as much power anymore. He could sense from the very beginning that she wasn't the same, it was something about her that just spelled it out for him. But he couldn't involve her, that would only taint her innocence. He couldn't let her go through pain and misery, so he tried distancing himself.

Even when he did everything possible wrong, she still forgave him. Before he even knew it, he had fallen for her, and boy, did he fall deeply. He told her, she didn't believe him, and that was that he thought.

But it wasn't. He didn't know it, but she liked him back. She'd always done so, even without knowing, since she was far too indecisive to ever admit it. When he left for France, he didn't know that she missed him and that she wanted him to come back. He only wanted to get away from all the trouble and find his father back.

Japan greeted him after a short period. He had only come for the wedding of two friends, but seeing her smile as she saw him made him stay. It was a decision he didn't regret, not even now, because when she saw him, she told him that she liked him. He had never known such an intense feeling before that moment, but he was glad that he did now.

He had finally experienced true happiness, and maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as unlucky as he used to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And it ends… Again. I'm not pleased with the Ikuto one, but if I don't finish it now, I won't ever finish it.

Anyhow, constructive criticism is welcome, sweeties.


End file.
